


Telperion Tree Climbers

by silmarilz1701



Series: The Ambarussa Chronicles [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silmarilz1701/pseuds/silmarilz1701
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With babysitter Caranthir busy watching Curufin, the Ambarussa decide to have some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telperion Tree Climbers

Amrod turned to Amras.  
Amras turned to Amrod.

Their plan was brilliant. With Atar and Amil out for the day and Caranthir, the lucky babysitter, busy trying to keep Curufin away from sharp objects, the Ambarussa had snuck away from the house. At the moment they were standing behind a few bushes, staring at Telperion and Laurelin. The two trees were as bright as ever, but the former was at its dimmest.

"Come on! Let's go!" Amrod gave his brother a little shove forward.

Amras made a face but started towards the trees. His brother was close behind and soon they were staring up at the slightly shining branches of Telperion.

"I dare you to go first," Amras nudged his brother.

"Why me!"

"Because."

Amrod narrowed his eyes but reached up to grab a branch. Unfortunately he was a bit too short.

"Get down," he told Amras.

"What do you mean?"

"I need to stand on you. Hurry up. Caranthir will be here soon!"

Amras nodded and got down on all fours. Amrod stood on his back on tiptoes and finally grabbed the lowest branch.

"Give me a lift," he huffed.

Amras pushed up with all his might and Amrod went sprawling over the branch with a surprised yelp.

"Are you alright?" Amras asked, concerned.

Amrod's head appeared, "Yeah. No thanks to you."

"Help me up now!"

They tried for a good five minutes to pull Amras up, but no matter what they did the Ambarussa just couldn't reach each other.

"AMROD! AMRAS!"

Uh oh. That was Caranthir. Amras ran around to hide behing Telperion's trunk. Amrod flattened himself down on the branch.

"What the HELL are you doing?" Caranthir said, his voice full of surprise, fear, and anger, "Amrod! Get down NOW."

"I can't..."

"Why not?"

"It's too high up. Caranthir, I'm scared! Help me down!" Amrod whined. The wind was picking up, causing the branches the to shake.

"Oh dear Eru," Caranthir muttered, "Where's your brother?"

"Here," Amras squeaked quietly as he came into view.

Caranthir sighed.

"Alright. Amras, climb on my shoulders," he declared.

The little redhead did just that and Caranthir stood up straight.

"Amrod, grab onto your brother."

The other redhead nodded and, with shakey hands, gripped onto Amras.

"OW! OW! CARANTHIR! AMROD IS HURTING ME!"

Finally they all dropped to the ground, their breath coming in quick gasps. It was over.

"Don't ever do that again. Understand?" Caranthir told the Ambarussa, trying gis best to keep from shouting.

They nodded.

"Good. Then lets go home."

Amras turned to Amrod.  
Amrod turned to Amras.

Sometimes, having Caranthir as a babysitter wasn't that bad. Next time they would stay home. No more climbing the Two Trees. But climbing the kitchen counters? Maybe.


End file.
